


SFW Benny Miller x You

by my-man-mando (orphan_account)



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/my-man-mando
Summary: SFW gender-neutral headcanons for Benny Miller x Reader.
Relationships: Ben Miller (Triple Frontier)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	SFW Benny Miller x You

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

This man is the equivalent of a giant Golden Retriever when it comes to affection. Especially PDA. He doesn’t give a rat’s ass if it makes other people uncomfortable. You are his person and he’s gonna make sure you know you’re loved at all times.

He’s also a big advocate for words of affirmation. He’s always praising you, proclaiming how proud he is of you. He’s definitely the boyfriend cheering the loudest in the audience and pumping his fist because that’s his person!!!

**B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

Benny is an instant-friend type of guy. Especially if you’re playing games or doing some other physically active thing, i.e. volunteering at a soup kitchen, playing volleyball on the beach, going for a hike. Physical activity is a big ice-breaker for Benny. And if you’re playing games, he trash talks SO BAD that it’s hilarious and you can’t help but be friends with him.

**C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**

Dude. If you’re not cuddling him AT LEAST three times a day, he knows something is definitely wrong - either you’re upset or he’s in trouble (he’s probably in trouble).

When Benny cuddles, it’s like you’re getting swallowed alive in all of him. He’s a full-body hugger. He lifts your arm and puts it around his neck and/or shoulders. He pushes his head against your shoulder, demanding attention until you open your arms and he just absolutely _**smothers**_ you into the couch.

**D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

Benny doesn’t really have settling down on his mind yet. Any thoughts of a future partner are dreams, a little too idealistic to be real. He LOVES hanging out with you, in the gym, on the beach, going hiking, etc. but the thought of owning a house, 2.5 kids, and a white picket fence? Nah, maybe later.

But Benny is very vocal that you’re the one he’ll propose to one day. He didn’t think about it all that much before. Then you came along and the thought of settling down seemed…more real. Closer. Not just a faraway fantasy too impossible to reach.

For cooking…does cereal count? What about toast?

Benny is truly hopeless when it comes to cooking. His meals consist of protein shakes, power bars, and energy drinks. Most of the food he consumes is quick, minimal to no heating required, and gears toward packing in protein.

If you’re REALLY lucky, he’ll venture into the oh-so-risky territory of making a box of hamburger helper (it’s overcooked and rubbery but you eat it anyway because he’s cooking and he’s trying and he might be a little proud of his efforts).

For cleaning: forget it. He’d rather not bother with it when there are a dozen more exciting things to do.

Chuck the dishtowel at him. “Get your ass in here and help with the dishes, Benjamin Miller!” (It’s not that he tries to dodge responsibility, because he does want to help you, but dishes just seem so pointless when you can have a power bar for dinner and throw away the wrapper.)

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

To be honest, Benny probably tries to ghost you. He doesn’t know how to handle disappointing you or letting you down easy. He just wants to disappear and not have to face it. So you have to pester him for a straight answer. It might get a little ugly, because Benny will try to shrug off any blame or negative feelings and breaking up with you is all kinds of uncomfortable that makes him squirm.

It takes a few years before you can become friends again. It’s a little begrudging at first, and you both definitely still have feelings for each other that you’re too bruised to act on.

**F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**

Benny will eagerly talk about getting married. But once it sinks in, he’ll get more skittish and put the plans off, or squirm out of it entirely. He runs through relationships on a fairly regular basis too. Most of his partners don’t last longer than a year, rarely two.

Benny would be the poster boy for a Vegas wedding. He did NOT think it through - there was probably alcohol involved so it’s likely that there wasn’t much thinking in any capacity - and it just happened in the blink of an eye.

Once he sobered up, the panic would set in. But also…he’s married to you so…silver lining! If you don’t kick him to the curb - and if you two stay together long enough - Benny would want to do better by you. He’d want to give you a real wedding with family and friends and cake and dancing. When he realized how much he wanted to be in this with you for good, he would settle into his commitment much more.

**G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**

Benny can be a little rough around the edges sometimes. For the most part, he’s gentle with you. You’re his person and he would KILL anyone who upsets you.

But Benny runs his mouth when he’s angry. He has careless, thoughtless moments where he speaks and/or acts before he realizes how it might come across.

Emotionally, when Benny has a bad day, he stomps all over your feelings. He’s not the diplomatic sort. He’s used to acting out his frustration through verbal tongue lashing, fists, and other aggressive behavior. When he sees that he made you cry, it makes him even angrier (with himself, not you, but that certainly doesn’t come across the right way).

Physically, Benny forgets himself and often plays too rough. You’ve sported bruises countless times before when play-wrestling went wrong. He never intentionally hurts you - he wouldn’t DREAM of that. He just doesn’t know his own strength and he’s spent so much of his life around Will or in the military where it’s always rough all the time. So you have to teach Benny to tone it down.

**H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**

Benny is very extraverted with his affection so he gives you PLENTY of enthusiastic hugs. He’ll be the guy running through the airport to pick you up and whirl you around in a bruising hug. He especially likes to tackle you from behind in a bear hug and surprise you. And you WILL get a hug after every victory in the ring so just get used to sweaty hugs ‘cause you can’t escape that.

Getting hugged by Benny is often like getting swept off your feet by a tidal wave. His exuberance can be forceful - thumping you on the back, squeezing you a little too tightly. There’s a lot of energy in Benny’s hugs that has the potential to be overwhelming if you’re not ready for it.

**I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)**

Benny says shit all the time and you can tell when he really means something and when he’s just talking. He says “I love you” liberally pretty early on in the relationship. But it’s not sincere.

Maybe you were out with the boys and you went bowling or something and you just CREAMED Will’s score. Benny cheers, gives you a high five and a hug and “I love you” pops out…buuuuut it’s not the romantic way you’d hoped it to sound. He “loved” you because you kicked his brother’s ass, not because of his feelings for you.

It’s not until about 6 months or more into the relationship, at the end of a long day that it’s sincere. Benny is exhausted and he flops onto the couch or into bed. You climb on top of him and pepper his faces in kisses and he just…he looks up at you, cups your cheek in his palm and says, “I love you” in this rough, raspy, quiet voice. THAT’S when you know he means it.

**J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)**

Oh, Benny. He gets so jealous, so fast. He doesn’t like anyone messing around with you. He’s absolutely the type to kiss you in front of the person he’s jealous of to make a point. He’ll pull you onto his lap in public, wrap his arms around you from behind and kiss your neck. He’ll even get physical and start a fight.

In private at home, Benny expresses his jealousy through anger. He’ll make some pretty hurtful accusations in the heat of the moment. He’ll storm out and you really won’t have any clue whether or not he’ll be back.

**K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)**

Benny is a greedy, hungry kisser, like he’s devouring you. He kisses the way he fights - going all out and holding nothing back. He grabs at your hips or his hands are splayed across your back but he WILL be touching you everywhere he possibly can.

Sometimes, in sweet, quieter moments, Benny gives you appreciative little kisses, just to let you know you’re on his mind. He likes to kiss the tip of your nose. It makes you giggle in the cutest way.

Kiss Benny’s back, between his shoulder blades. This reminds him that you’re behind him, protected and safe, and he can take any blows that come your way.

**L = Little ones (How are they around children?)**

Initially, Benny loves kids. Children ADORE him because he’s so much fun to play with. They hang off of his arms and latch onto his back and cling to his legs. He shuffles up to you with…like…a dozen children attached to him, all giggling and squealing with laughter, and you’re pretty sure you’ve never seen him THIS elated before.

“Babe, let’s have kids!! At least six. A whole herd of them.”

Before you agree to that (and because you know how impetuous Benjamin Miller can be), you and Benny volunteer to babysit Frankie’s little one.

Benny is delighted for about an hour, maybe two if you’re lucky. Then the diaper changing happens. And the continual crying through the night. And cleaning up after the baby vomits in the crib from an upset stomach.

Benny recants his desire for a herd of children. Maybe he’ll want kids down the road (one, maybe two, not six), but for now, he just wants to catch up on the sleep he didn’t get all night.

**M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)**

Benny does NOT want to get out of bed in the mornings. He’s like a wet rag, one arm flopped over the edge of the bed, the other arm curled around your waist as he groans and swears into his pillow _why is it so fucking early?_ When he finally does wake up, it’s a protein shake and maybe coffee before he’s off to the gym to get in an early workout.

He teases you at every opportunity he gets: tickling you when you’re brushing your teeth, stealing your toast and holding it out of reach, hiding your shoes behind his back for the ransom of one kiss.

**N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)**

Depending on how much energy Benny has left at the end of the day, nights can be crazy or they can be non-existent. If he still has energy to burn, he’s roping you into a game or two or five. He’s raiding the pantry for late night snacks and making a mess in the kitchen. He’s watching re-runs of his favorite show and parroting all the lines to you. He’s making out with you on the sofa (let’s be real, this happens more often than everything else combined).

If Benny had a long day and burned up all his energy, he’ll drop onto the couch beside you, put his head in your lap and he’ll be out like a light in 0.2 seconds flat.

**O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)**

Benny would take a little while to open up. He cracked plenty of jokes and told you the happy stuff right off the bat no problem. But the more serious stuff takes some elbow grease to pry out of him.

He only tells you after he’s had a rough day and you’re holding him, your fingers in his hair, reminding him that he has a safe space in you. He generally reveals things slowly. He doesn’t like to dwell on the negative things that happened in his past because it makes him feel like shit, like he can’t breathe, can’t move, so he tries to escape it as often as he can.

**P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)**

Hoo boy, Benjamin Miller can boil over in two seconds flat. The good thing is that it doesn’t really last very long. He’s like a firecracker - goes off with a short, quick snap and a flash and then it’s over.

But you need to prod him for an apology because it just doesn’t occur to him that there might be lasting hurt or how deeply it affected you (though he will apologize once he realizes that he hurt you).

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

Benny remembers about 50-70% of the things you tell him. He’s more familiar with your habits - the things/behaviors/routines he sees you do every day. He knows you like to change into comfortable clothes after work. He knows you always brush your teeth after breakfast.

But those things are written into his memory by repetition. If you tell him something once and expect him to remember it? Nope. It’s in one ear, out the other. He doesn’t MEAN for that to happen, he just needs a physical reminder, or the repeated occurrence, for it to stick in his brain.

**R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)**

Racing ATVs in some backwater mudhole together. You were both covered head to toe in mud but you had the biggest smile on your face.

To wash off, you went swimming together in a little hidden pond with the silver sheen of minnows winking like stars. You sat on the bank in the sun to dry off with slow, lazily kisses and teasing each other.

That was the day Benny knew you were going to be a permanent addition to his life.

**S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**

Benny is extremely protective of you. He won’t even let you take a breath in your defense before he’s jumping in to defend you (whether it was warranted or not). With his temper and energy level, he’s ready to physically shield you/fight for you at a moment’s notice. He’s definitely the type to cause so much damage that there’s no hope of salvaging any good standing with the other person/party.

Benny would be SO IMPRESSED if you protected him. He’d be strutting around, showing you off, crowing your praises. 

**T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**

Benny doesn’t have the attention span to put in a concentrated effort for big plans. He’s not a planner - he’s a spur-of-the-moment guy. He won’t lay out a dinner date at a five star restaurant with candles and a private table, etc. First, that’s not his style. Second, who can even keep track of all those details? When you go on a date with Benny, you literally have no idea what you’re getting into because he made the decision to do something about two hours ago.

For anniversaries, write the date on the calendar in BIG RED LETTERS if you want him to remember. Chances are, he’ll still forget. Just do the planning WITH him. Don’t expect him to cook up something on his own because he’ll get distracted and forget.

For gifts, Benny is always on the lookout for something for you. He’s not looking for anything specific, just a little thing that reminds him of you. He’ll know it when he sees it.

For everyday tasks, Benny is 90% eager to help out. He’s always bounding in to lend a hand. Unless he’s tired of chores and then you’ll have to pry him off of the couch.

**U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**

Benny is kind of a slob. He leaves his dirty, smelly clothes on the floor until the room stinks. But he’ll clean them up eventually, babe!…when he needs fresh clothes in a week or two.

**V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)**

Benny wants to look good, but not in a tailored-suit-and-cuff-links kind of way. He wants to look physically fit and strong - a force to be reckoned with. On most days, he dresses casual in cargo pants, t-shirt, and army boots. He doesn’t understand fashion trends, don’t even try to explain it to him. A “nice outfit” to him consists of a button-up shirt and the novelty of clean jeans (even though the button up has been in the back of his closet for months and it’s all wrinkly. No, he doesn’t know what an iron is).

If you want him to dress up for an event, recruit Pope and Will to help you out because Benny will want to CRAWL right out of that suit after about five minutes. He’ll strut around first though. _How do I look, babe?_ Flexes and flirts, etc.

Then he’ll be clawing it off of his body.

**W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)**

Benny was very, very attached to you. So much of your lives became wrapped up in each other and when you leave him…he feels like he’s had his legs knocked out from under him. He can’t focus, can’t catch his breath. He’s too damn stubborn to say that he feels incomplete without you.

But he still sleeps on his side of the bed, not yours. He still makes you a cup of coffee in the morning just the way you like it, even though he never drinks coffee that way. He still thinks how much he can’t wait to celebrate with you after he wins a fight.

You became part of his rhythm and now that you’re gone, that rhythm is off and he doesn’t know how to process it.

**X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)**

Benny struggled in school from ADHD. Will struggled to some extent too - uninvolved parents and/or death of a caregiver, but Will suffered in relative silence. The only way Will blew off his pent-up frustration was with flash-bang fights with Benny.

But Benny felt out of place in the schoolroom. He felt stupid and he HATED that. He played hooky A LOT (much to Will’s chagrin) and he got into fights so often that the principle knew him by name. So did the cops. (Also, to Will’s chagrin.)

Benny always felt more comfortable and at ease riding his bike, fixing cars, doing literally ANYTHING physical. It got him out of his head. It got him moving until his muscles burned and THAT felt good, whereas his school books filled him with itchy dread. 

**Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**

Benny doesn’t like being contained. Don’t tell him to calm down, be quiet, etc. He’s well aware that he’s loud, rambunctious, and wild and he’s not ashamed of that. So don’t tell him that he’s “too much”. Other people in his life have told him that plenty of times and he’s sick of it. He does NOT have the patience or tolerance for the same criticism from his partner. That’s a dealbreaker.

**Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)**

Benny often goes days without sleep. He’s just too wired. Mostly, he hasn’t burned off enough energy by bedtime. He can only fall asleep when he’s utterly exhausted and when that happens, he sleeps HARD. It’s incredibly difficult to wake him.

(Pope gave you an airhorn. You haven’t used it yet but oh, the temptation. Will has offered to pay you cold hard cash, name your price, if you record it for him. You haven’t turned down the offer.)


End file.
